


Life in The Eyes of Others

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tagging is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makenzie is an eccentric eleven year old. Andrea, Anisa, Guillermo, and Nevaeh are her best friends. This is her life in their eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in The Eyes of Others

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish my other stories, I've just been very busy

I sighed, closing my book and raising my head. Only to find a face about two inches from mine.  
"Makenzie!" She leaped back with a shriek. It was still so easy to startle her. When you saw Makenzie, you expected a calm, almost dopey person. With her half lidded, storm grey eyes and tall, lithe figure, I could see why.  
"Why must you do that Anisa?" She asked.  
"Because you keep being awkward!" I laughed as she attempted to sulkily blow her shaggy hair away from her eyes.  
"That's my personality." She spoke softly with the slightest southern accent, the way she did when she was particularly embarrassed or excited. It was a sharp contrast to the usual screechy or gravelly sound to her voice.  
"Besides, I had a good reason this time! I didn't make the track team." I gaped at her. She was very good at sprinting, sure, she couldn't run 200 hundred meters without stopping for a rest, but she tried so hard! That was all she had talked about for the last month! I noted the icy wall of indifference she put up during an emotional crisis.  
"Oh my gosh, Makenzie! Do you need a hug?" Her eyes widened as she tensed, ready to run.  
" Not a hugger!" But I had already started chasing her.  
_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
